1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manipulator including a slave arm, and, more specifically, to an apparatus for controlling a manipulator incorporated into an artificial satellite, a crane etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is now contemplated to construct a space station in outer space and to conduct various experiments there. In space construction, desirable to be able as well as in other types of construction, it is to manipulate tools, materials, etc. remotely. For this purpose there is employed a remotely controlled manipulator.
The manipulator is controlled by an operation of a handling means, which includes a driving mechanism having six degrees of freedom defined by three shafts substantially orthogonal to one another and three rotation shafts also substantially orthogonal to one another as shown in U.S. patent application No. 07/323,754, filed by the inventor of this application and others on Mar. 15, 1989.
When an operator operates a control device, such as a joystick, an operating force corresponding to an amount of the movement of the control device, is generated by an elastic body, such as a spring, connected to the control means and is transferred to the operator through the control device. At the same time, a deflecting amount of the control device is detected by a detector and a command signal corresponding to the detector and a command signal corresponding to the deflecting amount is generated to supply to a driving device of the manipulator. Thus, the manipulator can be operated in correspondence to the movement of the control device by the operator.
In the manipulator as mentioned above, however, it is difficult for the operator to operate the manipulator in response to a force applied on an end portion of the manipulator precisely and subtly because the operator cannot feel the applied force exactly. Therefore, it is possible to break an object by an excessive force applied on the end portion of the manipulator. Thus, special handling technique is required in the operation of the manipulator.